Fred McMahon - Scow on Cowden's Shore
In her book, Songs of Miramichi, Louise Manny notes that this song was written by Larry Gorman. The first line of the song is "my name is Larry Gorman". The song mentions Fredericton, Bathurst, and other places and people in New Brunswick. The song is about various men who have worked on the scow on Cowden shore and their antics. The last words of the song "and jine (?) me humble ditty from the scow on cowden shore", are spoken, not sung. This song appears elsewhere in the Manny collection: there is another version by Fred McMahon and (124-22) Sources This song appears in Louise Manny and James Reginald Wilson eds. Songs of Miramichi, Brunswick Press Fredericton, N.B. pg. 171. 001-01 Recorded by Stan Cassidy - Phone 1528 - for Radio and Electrical Service - 415 King Street, Fredericton, N.B. Lyrics My name is Larry Gorman, To all hands I mean no harrum, (harm) You need not be alarumed, (alarmed) For you’ve heard of me before. I can make a song and sing it, I can fix it neat and bring it, And the title that I’ll give it Is the Scow on Cowden Shore. I have got many’s the foe, And the same I do know so Amongst them all I go, And it grieves their hearts full sore, For I know that they could shoot me, ‘Crimanate or prosecute me But they kindily salute me Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. There was men from many places (were) Of many diffrunt races, (different) With pale and swarthy faces, I cannot name them o’er; Island men and Rustigoushers, There’s Nashwaakers and Pugmoushers, All assembled here together Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. There was men from Arromocta, (were) Some more from Roushebucta, From Fredericton town and Bathurst And MacDonald’s from Bras d’Or, There’s night ramps and gallivanters, There’s swift runners and raft canters, All work for daily wages Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. There was the two young Joyces, With their unhuman voices, Kept makin’ peculiar noises Till their throats got quite sore. A wolf or Indian fellow They would be far more civil Than those uncultivated rubbage Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. There was the Widow Winnie, She sold ale and cockaninny, To get the poor fools’ pennies She sold apples by the score. She sold whiskey, gin and fly beer, Somewhat porter, ale and cider, Which made them whoop and stagger Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. Dan Brown and Bill Boggy One night got very groggy, The night being dark and foggy, And we heard a tedious roar. They were semi-intoxicated And got somewhat agitated All hands they did affrighted Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. Dan Brown when he begins He’s a curious little man-o He’ll study and he’ll plan Till he gets to Edie’s door. Oh, he’ll drink beer and whiskey Until he gets pretty frisky, And then he’ll turn quite saucy To the Scow on Cowden Shore. Dan Brown’s a splendid singer, And in dances he will swing her, He’ll bring to her good tidings Of a new bank bill or more; Oh, she’ll laugh and she’ll be funny When she knows he’s got the money, She’ll call him her darling honey, From the Scow on Cowden Shore. The True Lover’s Discussion Is once more in fashion; She’ll keep quietly hushing While he sings it o’er and o’er. For his voice is so melodious That the ladies they’ll jine in chorus, (join) And their echos all sing o’er us Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. Dan Brown and Johnny Layton On the women they go a-waiting They go out on the Sunday With Miss Vickers and Kate Poor. It’s all to gain insight For all hands they mean to invite You’re welcome to a clean bite Round the Scow on Cowden Shore. Some of the blokes spend good few dollars In fine shirts and paper collars, And in good whiskey wallers Till they fight and get them tore. Oh, they’ll fight and they will wrangle, And each other they’ll badly mangle, They’re called hard men to handle From the Scow on Cowden Shore. Oh, some they go a-courting, While others they go a-sporting, They go into a circus To view scenes of days gone o’er. In the like I take no pleasure, So I sit down at my leisure, And I daily take their measure From the Scow on Cowden Shore. So now my song is ended, And I hope no one is offended, The like I never intended, And your pardon I’ll implore, So you humble, mild and witty, I pray on me take pity And jine me humble ditty (join) From the Scow on Cowden Shore. (last two lines spoken) Louise Manny, Songs of Miramichi, pp. 171 - 174 19th Century New Brunswick, CANADACategory:English language Category:M